


Alive

by MultiFandomMultiShipper



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Brian is my bby I'm sorry, Character Death, Gen, I'm sorry I can only write death and angst, Im saaarry, Is p short, Read if u want ur heart broken ig, literally just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomMultiShipper/pseuds/MultiFandomMultiShipper
Summary: He's alive and breathing and isn't that something?





	Alive

He's alive. He's alive and he's breathing, and isn't that something? To be alive. To breathe. Or is there more to it? What truly defines living? A heartbeat surely can't be all there is, but thinking is far too much to ask for.

   Maybe alive is feeling. Feeling the ground under his finger tips, the rough, faded grey concrete, feeling the coolness of the chilled blood beneath him, the feeling of betrayal towards his old and only true ~~friend~~ , the feeling of fear and forced acceptance washing over him.

   Maybe it's the joy. The pure unadulterated happiness that filled him when he saw ~~his~~  face, the raw merry go lucky smile that coated his face.

   Maybe it's the sadness. The crippling betrayel that goes through him as he falls because of ~~him~~ , the denial as He leaves him.

   Maybe it's the anger. The rage that fills him as he remembers all he's given, all he's sacrificed to end up here, the filthy regret that rears it's head as he thinks that he's done this to hinself.

   Or maybe its the fear. The shock, the strain, the horrifying terror, knowing he's about to die. Knowing he's leaving and I never got to say goodbye. Knowing it's his own fault.

   Whatever it is, he's nearly positive it drains with the non-visual puddle of blood soaked into his shirt, into the back of his hoodie.

   Whatever being alive is, he's losing it. And maybe that's okay. Maybe the loss is the most lively thing about him. So he faces death with a smile. Dares to grin at a whole new adventure just for him. He lets go before ~~Tim~~  ever reaches him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry ajskfkgkdksk this is shit but u gotta start somewhere y'kno???


End file.
